1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anti-skid devices for wheel vehicles in general, and more particularly to such devices for use on automobiles, trucks, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of anti-skid devices in use today have various disadvantages. Snow chains present an unpleasant task to mount them on wheels and subsequently remove them. Moreover, vehicles must proceed relatively slowly when snow chains are used. There is the further disadvantage that when they break snow chains may damage the vehicle. Lastly, there is the undesirable feature that snow chains must be removed when not driving on snow or ice-covered roadways.
The use of spikes in tires serve as an effective anti-skid arrangement. However, the disadvantages are noisiness, excessive damage to the road surfaces, and the inherent limitations their use imposes on maximum speed.
It is desirable to provide an anti-skid device mounted on the tire which readily may be activated when snow or ice-covered roadways are encountered and deactivated when roadways are free of snow and ice. It is to this end that the present invention is directed.